I Love You Moony
by Fun Poison
Summary: Set in marauders 5th year. Remus and Sirius beginnings. Wolfstar. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 months since Sirius had realised he loved Remus and had distanced himself ever since. He hadn't even on the full moon last time. It was 2 weeks since then and Remus still hadn't recovered. He was still twitchy and scarily pale.

Sirius and James were both exceedingly worried about him but he resisted any sympathy James sent his way. That night Sirius slept in the common room he couldn't stand being up there and not with Remus. This happened the night after this and another night til he had slept down there for 4 nights.

At break james cornered Sirius in an unused charms corridor. "Why are you being so mean to moony? The reason he is so pale and tired is cos he thinks you thinks you hate him!"

"I -don't -hate him" Sirius stammered his voice breaking a little.

"I know- you love him…"

"how…?"

"you are my best friend and you are as easy to read as an open book. He just cant read it."

"How can I make it up to him if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sirius looked close to tears.

James smiled at him sadly, "you know how he puts silencing charms on his bed and says its because he snores?"

Sirius nodded

"well the 3rd night you were in the common room he forgot. Sirius ….. he sleep talks. He cried and yelled out for you. He pleaded with you in his dream. He wept and sobbed and I can't stand it even with the silencing charm on. He needs you padfoot!"

"I'll speak to him tonight"

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2

That night Remus looked over at his sleeping companions his gaze lingering on the handsome face of Sirius Black as he whispered-"silencio"

He fell asleep within minutes only to be taunted and tortured by the by now familiar dreams filled with false hope snatched away and pain. Sirius stood up and crept over to his bed. Once within the charms he could hear everything. It nearly broke his heart. He leant down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Moony"

Remus stopped crying and smiled but didn't wake

Remus came down stairs looking even more sad and subdued than normal.

"What did you say?" James hissed into Sirius' ear. Sirius chose to ignore him and looked with concern at the young werewolf.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a really good dream and woke up feeling really depressed cos it can never happen which was upsetting you know?"

He walked out and James rounded on Sirius.

"Well I kissed him and he smiled but didn't wake up and he looked so tired and peaceful that I couldn't disturb him, I just couldn't."

The next calss remus had was muggle studies which neither Sirius or james took ans so of course it was in this class that he went scarily pale and collapsed.

**This is my first fanfic I hope its not too bad, please review**

**thx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long I've been on holiday!_

Sirius sprinted to the hospital wing after lunch in a state of panic.

"Moony are you alright?" he asked trying desperately to sound casual.

"Yeah I think so…"

"Great!" Remus found himself pulled into a brief hug. "Rem there's something I need to tell you….. I err I am … I like… I'm gay I think…..err"

Sirius turned tail and fled before he could say who he liked because looking into Remus' beautiful amber eyes he found he couldn't face rejection. He ran down to the lake and to his utter horror tears slid down his cheeks and he gave way to sobbing trying nit it think of the look of shock and upset in moonys eyes along with something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Probably disgust, he thought. But Remus had called out to him in his sleep….. maybe he liked him back.

Heart enlightened by this cheerful thought he headed back to the common room and to his surprise Remus was already there. He strode over to him and before his courage deserted him he cupped Remus' face in his hands and kissed him. For a while Remus just stood there, then suddenly he was kissing back as if he was a drowning man and Sirius was the air. Their hands tangled in each other's hair they broke apart smiling at each other oblivious to the clapping and James yelling "ABOUT TIME!" Sirius gestured wordlessly upstairs where maybe they could talk and hopefully kiss some more maybe?

So they went upstairs to talk and laugh and yes they kissed!

_Sorry this one's so short I just couldn't figure out a longer ending without stealing someones ideas or making it cheesy and cliché to the point of death!_

_It's my first fanfic so pls review tell me what was crap and what you liked._

_Thx_


End file.
